


The secret between us

by purplesk



Series: 校園AU [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>說出通關密語，就讓你知道我的小秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是Bing昨天問我，要不要繼續寫數學、生物老師這篇校園AU？然後她丟了一個連結給我：http://www.adaymag.com/2015/03/28/ucl-pietro-boselli.html  
> 就這樣，在Bing的半騙半哄之下，我就抓了這梗來寫|||

　　2015/03/29 Sun Erik Lehnsherr的公寓

　　

　　Charles從沙發上驚起。

　　他跳下原先躺臥之處，並順手抱起在自己肚子上熟睡的達爾文，慌慌張張地往大門走去，途中不小心踢到了桌腳，讓他稍微絆了一下。但他沒時間去考慮自己的跌跌撞撞，趕緊打開門，看看到底是誰按電鈴——特別是在這種悠閒地週日午後，Charles幾乎是在沙發上打盹睡著了，如果是Erik，應該不會按電鈴，除非他忘記帶鑰匙出門。

　　與Erik認識的這段日子以來，Erik鮮少談起自己的過去，Moira和幾位同事曾八卦過Erik，但Charles並沒有認真的去聽過他們說些什麼，只知道Erik是從另一個城市搬到紐約來的，至於原因？應該不重要。

　　可以說差不多拋棄過去的Erik，沒聽說過他有任何親朋好友，想當然爾也沒有什麼訪客，這是Charles頭一次待在Erik家中、又是假日時光，聽到電鈴響起——除了上次Raven與Hank突然跑來Erik家『拜訪』之外。

　　

　　「來了、來了。」Charles邊跳著邊小跑步到門口旁，期間達爾文還喵了幾聲，「沒想到你居忘記帶鑰匙……」

　　

　　揶揄的話才在嘴邊尚未全部吐出，Charles即見到一名身穿雪白貼身洋裝、頭戴白色遮陽帽、金髮藍眼、皮膚吹彈可破的美女站在他對面，這讓他愣了一下，對方雖然面部表情依舊維持原先的官腔微笑，但也稍稍挑眉，似乎對於Charles出現在自己面前也略感驚訝。

　　達爾文此刻發出呼嚕聲，才打破了此刻僵局。

　　

　　「不請我進去坐坐嗎？」大美人嫣然一笑——雖然依舊客套式。

　　

　　Charles尷尬地笑了笑，並自嘲一番後，趕緊領著客人進入Erik的家宅。他將達爾文放下，領女性訪客到起居室的沙發上，趕緊隨意將丟在沙發上的雜誌、書籍、科學月刊等文書類物品全數抱起，空出一隅讓訪客坐下。

　　接著他跑到廚房開始燒水泡茶，達爾文也跟著走進廚房。一連串的動作讓Charles忘了詢問對方是誰？以及為什麼會來到Erik的家中？

 **未婚妻？** 不，Erik應該不可能逃婚吧，等等，這說不準呢，Charles又沒問過Erik以前的生活圈，搞不好Erik正是為了要逃離婚姻才搬到紐約來——人多、吵雜、隱蔽性高、不易被找到的大城市。

　　一邊裝著茶葉，Charles邊感覺有點悶悶不樂，這位在學校風靡全校女性職員又把女學生迷的團團轉的數學老師兼好友，居然沒把這麼重要的事告訴過自己。友誼什麼的，都見鬼去吧！Charles邊想著邊用湯匙戳著茶葉。

　　他把泡好的茶端出來，掛著笑臉將茶遞給女性訪客時，後者用打量式的眼光掃過Charles——生物老師一時之間有一種被用掃描器讀取過的感覺。

　　

　　「Emma Frost。」微笑，接過茶杯，「你呢？」

　　「呃……Charles Xavier，我是Erik的同事。」他趕緊喝了一口熱茶。

　　「同事？」Ms. Frost的聲音微微上揚，「真沒想到Erik會跟同事走的這麼近。」，充滿著戲謔之意。

　　

　　Charles正想開口詢問之際，達爾文突然跳下沙發跑向大門，與此同時，鑰匙鑽進鑰匙孔中打開門鎖的聲響充滿了整個空間。大門敞開後，達爾文興奮地發出叫聲，而房子的主人稍稍彎身輕撫虎斑貓後才抬眼環視自家起居室，視線停留在轉過頭來對他發出神秘甜笑的女性訪客身上。

　　Erik用腳跟踢了踢門將其關上，接著他脫掉外套，隨意將其掛在一旁的掛飾上，並依舊維持一股瀟灑、冷漠、高傲的態度走向坐在沙發上的兩人。

　　

　　「你的期刊。」他從包中拿出一本期刊遞給Charles，後者眨了眨眼，不確定是否要接過這本上頭寫著高等微積分的數學期刊。

　　

　　但從這位開始變熟稔的同事眼中，Charles讀取到對方正要求他離開一會兒，雖然有那麼點不甘願，Charles還是站起身來接過那本數學期刊，在轉身與同事擦肩而過之際，故意做了一個只有Erik才看的到的鬼臉。

　　待Charles走進房間後，Erik才坐下——在Charles方才坐過的區塊，小虎斑貓趁機跳到男人身上磨蹭。

　　待在Erik房間裡不知道該做什麼的Charles，將耳朵靠在房間門上，試圖偷聽Erik與女性訪客的對話。

　　

　　※※※

　　2015/03/29 Sun Erik Lehnsherr的臥室

　　

　　大約過了二十分鐘，躺在Erik床上亂翻滾的Charles突然聽見房間門被打開的聲音，Erik站在房門口稍微皺著眉頭瞅著故意把自己的床弄亂的生物老師，他歎了口氣，走到自己的床沿坐下。

　　小虎斑貓趁兩人的注意力都在彼此身上時，偷偷鑽進主人房間，牠坐在Erik的腳邊，尾巴甩了甩，正一臉好奇地望著兩位主人。

　　

　　「你的客人呢？」生物老師起身坐在床上，並開口詢問。

　　「她不是什麼客人。」聳肩，卻換來生物老師的歪頭表示不解，「以前打工時認識的人，嗯……可以說是同事。」

　　「打工？」湛藍雙眸因關鍵字而晶亮。

　　「大學時代。」有點不耐。

　　「你做什麼樣的打工啊？」Charles能想像的就是Erik在pizza店裡結帳、義大利麵餐廳洗盤子、或者擔任嚴格不茍言笑的數學家教。

　　

　　這問題似乎問倒迷死全校女性的數學老師，他思忖了幾秒，似乎不確定是否要誠實說出，他望了眼Charles那充滿好奇、渴慕且期待的眼神，接著他清了清喉嚨。

　　

　　「做一些雜誌的模特兒罷了。」

　　

　　他們彼此沉默了幾秒鐘，Charles眨了眨眼，似乎正在消化自己方才所聽到的言語，接著他發出驚呼——其中參雜些許大笑——並起身靠近數學老師。

　　

　　「是怎樣的雜誌？」生物老師興奮地追問。

　　

　　Charles腦袋居然閃過了一些Raven平常會看的少女雜誌的封面，但Charles想，Erik應該不會上少女雜誌才對，那麼可能是某一些女性雜誌？男性服飾模特兒？健美身材的那種？還是走性感、全裸路線的藝術雜誌？喔，不，藝術雜誌不能用『性感』這詞，這太褻瀆藝術殿堂了。

　　但不管是哪種，Charles都想立刻打開電腦在google裡敲入Erik的名字！

　　

　　「沒什麼，好了，我等等要煮飯，你今天要留下來吃飯嗎？」男人只想趕緊帶過此話題，但他越是如此，有點熟的同事就越想要挖掘下去。

　　「你把照片放在哪裡？」Charles幾乎是貼了上來，他像找到家長偷藏巧克力棒的小孩，「通常人們都會把照片放在皮夾的，讓我看看。」他邊說著邊動作，伸手探向Erik放在屁股後方口袋的皮夾。

　　

　　私人領域遭到侵入的Erik當然不會乖乖束手就擒，他們兩人在床上打鬧式地扭打、肢體交織著，Charles非常努力地伸手搆到了皮夾，他翻過身來恰巧把Erik壓在身下，並坐在他身上。生物老師得意地晃了晃手中的皮夾，並故意在對方面前晃了晃。

　　不過此囂張行徑並沒有持續太久，雖然看似處於劣勢的數學老師立刻用迅雷不及掩耳的速度抽回屬於自己的皮夾，並故意對有點熟的同事挑眉。

　　

　　「嘿，給我看看又不會怎樣！」

　　

　　正覺得自己可能真的搶不回皮夾之際，一抹身影突然衝了上來咬住Erik手上的皮件——小虎斑貓似乎以為這是一場遊戲，也加入了戰局，不過這孩子乖得很，搶走主人手上的皮件後，居然轉身遞給Charles。Erik瞪了小虎斑貓一眼，臉上盡寫著『你這吃裡扒外的小傢伙。』的表情。

　　

　　「孩子通常都跟媽媽比較親。」Charles邊露出奸詐的笑容邊打開皮夾。

　　「現在簽寫婚前協議書還來得及嗎？」男人翻了白眼，無奈地躺在床上，碎唸著生物老師體重又增加了，並推了推對方的屁股，要他別繼續坐在自己身上。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　2015/03/31 Tue 教師辦公室

　　

　　地科老師將早上會議記錄放在生物老師桌上，並順口邀約中午是否一起去嘗鮮學校旁邊新開的泰國菜餐廳，結果被生物老師以『最近要減肥』為由拒絕。

　　美麗的地科老師微愣了幾秒後，左邊眉梢挑動，她實在有點難以置信眼前的好友居然會拒絕美食的引誘。況且，從前視減肥於無物的Charles，怎麼突然開始重視起身材來了？是否因為褲子變緊、皮帶又要少扣一格而拉警報了？

　　欲開口詢問，卻被生物老師搶先發難。

　　

　　「Moira，你會把自己珍藏的照片放在哪？」

　　「哈？」地科老師一時之間沒跟上節奏。

　　「Erik皮夾裡只有駕照、信用卡跟幾張鈔票，還有達爾文的照片，看來皮夾不是選項。」他摸摸下巴，一副哲學家思考哲理的認真模樣，「還有，你覺得我有變胖嗎？」他再次打斷她準備開口的機會。

　　

　　趁生物老師即將用問題連環砲轟炸她之前，她伸手拍拍對方的肩膀——具有鎮定及安撫之功效，生物老師立刻閉上嘴，還給朋友發言權。

　　

　　「首先，我沒有什麼珍藏的照片，我都會把照片放在instagram或facebook上；再來，我的皮包裡面也有我家寵物狗的照片；最後，Charles，我並不覺得你有發福，相信我，女性計較那幾公克可是專業等級的。」眨眼。

　　「另外，你提到Erik的皮夾，你為什麼要翻Erik的私人物品呢？」同事兼好友的Moira露出不懷好意的眼神，眼神中裸露著『我明明記得你們還沒到那一步啊！』的八卦意味。

　　

　　生物老師似乎沒有正確地接收到地科老師的弦外之音，他反倒以一種關心同事、在意朋友的邏輯思考模式，解釋著自己為何會挖隔壁教師辦公室裡的某位性感數學老師的皮夾一探究竟——不單單滿足好奇心，更是要鞏固朋友之間的緊密情感。

　　但說來說去只是因為數學老師沒有主動告知生物老師，關於自己大學時期的打工工作內容，以及又將照片藏起而讓他略感不悅。

　　

　　「他果然是男模！」地科老師忍不住驚呼，「雖然總是包的那麼緊，什麼都看不到，但從線條來看身材應該挺不賴的！還好，我賭贏了。」她嘴角因此而上揚。

　　「你們居然拿Erik來打賭？」Charles湛藍雙眸睜大，他的正義感正促使他準備要好好地叨唸Moira一番，但立刻被後者打斷。

　　「所以你想找到他以前的雜誌照片吧？」她雙手搭在朋友的左右肩膀上，眼神難掩興奮之意。

　　「妳們以前不是曾經八卦過他？」眉心微擰，「我還以為妳們知道更多呢。」

　　

　　地科老師用食指在生物老師面前晃了晃，發出嘖嘖聲。

　　

　　「我猜他用假名去應徵模特兒的，反正肯定不是真名。」不容置喙的神情。

　　「這樣啊，那查起來可有點費工。」嘆氣。

　　「別怕，我們可是有一個『團隊』，可以互通有無。」笑容詭譎，「Charles你只要繼續努力套他的話，或者去他家翻找，一定會搜出些什麼秘密的！」一副『後勤交給我，誘敵就交給你吧』的指揮模樣。

　　

　　生物老師有點懶的跟朋友辯解，畢竟前兩天當他發現皮夾裡沒有秘密時，接下來的發展可是有那麼點尷尬又混帳：數學老師並沒有將他推下床，反倒是等Charles面露出失望神情後，一個翻身將他壓在身下，接著Erik抽出領帶故意把Charles的雙手綁在床頭，不理會Charles的求饒與反抗逕自下床離開房間。過了一會兒，Erik拿出Charles最愛的、剩下最後一包的薯片，拉張椅子，故意坐在Charles的旁邊，一片一片把薯片吃完，把Charles的慘叫與不甘願當作配菜吞下肚——可恨的Erik Lehnsherr。

　　想起前兩天的敗仗，Charles就心有不甘。

　　

　　「說真的，你不跟我們一起去吃泰國菜嗎？」上課鐘聲想起，地科老師收拾著桌上的講義，準備奔去上課。

　　「嗯，Erik說幫我帶便當了。」微笑，雖然Charles認為便當內容極度有可能全部都是生菜沙拉。

　　

　　聞言，地科老師抬頭，眼神中流露著調侃、看好戲以及『還說你們不是那種關係』的視線。

　　

　　※※※

　　2015/03/31 Tue 學校草皮旁的川堂座椅上

　　

　　「所以你以前的同事為什麼來找你？」邊問著邊從數學老師的便當盒裡偷偷放進西蘭花。

　　

　　數學老師望著自己便當盒裡多出的西蘭花，他用叉子插起，左手放下便當，轉身，用手捏住生物老師的嘴，接著把西蘭花硬塞進去對方的嘴裡。生物老師來不及抵抗就被西蘭花塞住嘴，並且在數學老師兇惡的眼神之下，只好乖乖地咀嚼完畢含淚將其吞下。

　　

　　「我要離婚。」Charles委屈地說著，並插起蕃茄塞進嘴裡。

　　「你居然為了一朵西蘭花要跟我離婚。」嘆氣，他伸手拿了牛奶放在有點生悶氣的、有點熟的同事跟前。

　　「這是虐待！」他抗議著，「你還吃光了我最愛的薯片！」記恨。

　　「不過是一包薯片，再買就有了。」沒好氣。

　　「你以為金錢能解決所有的事嗎？既然我們的價值觀有如此大的差距，我看還是早點離婚吧。」

　　

　　沉默。

　　

　　「我擁有高斯的撫養權。」

　　「怎麼可能，達爾文是我的。」

　　「高斯姓Lehnsherr。」頓，「況且，客觀條件來說，你根本無法獨立撫養高斯。」

　　

　　再度沉默。

　　

　　「果然，離婚最麻煩的部份就是爭孩子撫養權的問題。」有點洩氣，他用叉子戳弄著無辜的火腿。

　　「Emma送結婚邀請卡給我。」身旁的男人出聲，喚回正在拿食物出氣的生物老師的注意力，「她說她邀請了一些以前的同事，並說可以攜伴參加。」聳肩，他咬了口自己盒中的煎蛋，對這以前同事的婚姻大事顯然完全不以為意、不感興趣。

　　

　 **以前的同事？** 那意味著婚禮和婚宴中會充斥著俊男美女，多麼令人賞心悅目的畫面啊。Charles盯著正在咀嚼食物的Erik的側臉看，直到後者感覺到自己的臉好像快被眼神鐳射光穿透而轉過頭來，挾著些許疑惑地瞅著滿臉期待的生物老師看。

　　

　　「那麼你會參加嗎？」Charles的雙眸中閃爍著等待被邀請、說『Yes, I do.』的光芒。

　　「不去。」數學老師立刻澆了桶大冰水在生物老師頭上，他伸手抓了水壺灌了口水，「太麻煩了，我不喜歡那種場合。」蓋上飯盒，他打算稍等去泡杯咖啡，然後回辦公室批改學生的作業，準備迎接下午的課程。

　　「婚禮是喜悅的場合，況且可以與故友相聚，這不是很難得的機會嗎？」不死心地想要說服對方。

　　Erik乾笑了兩聲，道：「相信我，親愛的。你不會想要跟那些人共聚一堂。」

　　「在地球上人類是社交性最強的物種之一，我們經由……」

　　「同樣也是很會濫交的物種之一。」數學老師反駁。

　　

　　耶？這句反詰為何有那麼點怪異？生物老師決定忽視這莫名其妙的答辯。

　　

　　「Ms. Frost特地送邀請卡給你，看得出來她相當重視你對她的祝福，所以Erik……」

　　「你到底想說什麼，Charles？」打斷，俊俏的臉上眉心深鎖，他實在很好奇為什麼有點熟的同事不斷想辦法說服自己去參加一場完全無意願參與的婚禮。

　　「我好久沒參加婚禮了，Erik。」他挪動身子盡可能挨近數學老師，漂亮的藍色眸子犯規地眨了眨。

　　

　　只要能達到目的，賣萌不是犯罪，只是手段。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　2015/04/10 Fri Erik Lehnsherr的廚房

　　

　　「什麼？你要去明尼蘇達？為什麼？什麼時候出發？」生物老師穿著圍裙手拿著削皮到一半的馬鈴薯，在正在切蘑菇的數學老師身後走來走去，發出夾帶些許不滿的碎念。

　　「為什麼我的所有大小事都要告訴你啊？」數學老師語帶無奈及輕微地埋怨。

　　「親密伴侶之間本若是有太多秘密可是會破壞彼此的感情。」說的理所當然、理直氣壯。

　　

　　男人停下切菜的動作，把刀子放下，轉身以一抹難以解讀的視線瞅了站在自己身後一臉『你最好解釋清楚』的人一眼。數學老師伸手，把生物老師手上的馬鈴薯拿走，認份地繼續削掉剩下的皮。

　　生物老師扁了扁嘴，脫下圍裙，決定不理會眼前的男人，反正自己來廚房只會搗亂，不如出去玩玩貓，讓數學老師專心做菜。

　　

　　「董事會臨時的決定。」在Charles欲離開之前，男人開口說著，「說是姊妹學校辦的活動，所以要我帶一隊學生去參加他們第一屆舉辦的數學競賽。」聳肩。

　　

　　Charles挑眉，似乎正等待對方講完他的故事，但看來Erik以為故事已經完結篇，沒再多說隻字片語。他繼續做菜的動作，沒把Charles的沉默放在心上。發現數學老師把注意力轉回食材上，生物老師也只好做一點退讓。

　　

　　「你要去多久？」

　　「嗯……大概一星期吧。」頓，「對了，McCoy也會去。」男人指了指冰箱，Charles則乖順地從冰箱拿出牛奶遞給他。

　　「身為他女友的哥哥，為什麼我沒有被通知到？」雖然這線牽的有點遠，但Charles才不管那麼多。

　　

　　男人抬頭，用似笑非笑的表情望了嘟嘴的生物老師一眼，接著他把食材丟進鍋裡，把瓦斯轉小慢慢燉著。

　　

　　「明尼蘇達啊，現在應該還是挺冷的。」雙手交叉於胸前，「你去這麼多天，達爾文怎麼辦？」傳說中的親情攻勢。

　　「你前不久還在跟我爭高斯的扶養權，現在剛好有機會可以讓你證明你也是有能力照顧牠的。」挑眉。

　　「你讓我來你家照顧牠？」驚訝。

　　「Raven不是對貓毛過敏？你肯定不能帶牠回你家吧。」質疑。

　　

　　Charles咬了咬下唇，沒有回覆，他們彼此都知道，Charles是照顧虎斑貓的不二人選，因此，這說長不長說短不短的一星期，就由Charles照顧兩人擁有共同撫養權的小貓了。

　　

　　「就不能一起去嗎……」低喃。

　　

　　數學老師停了一下攪拌燉湯的動作，似乎在腦中探索該如何應付有點熟的同事的落寞感，雖然安撫、鼓勵他人並非自己的強項，可眼下這狀況只有自己能擔任此重責大任。

　　

　　「我會打電話給你。」低沉的嗓音說著微溫的言語。

　　「Skype！」討價還價。

　　「我跟Harry同房間。」言外之意顯示有外人不大方便。

　　「好吧。」勉強接受，「每天都要打喔！」叮囑。

　　「遵命。」數學老師忍不住笑了笑，點頭表示同意。

　　

　　※※※

　　2015/04/12 Sun Erik Lehnsherr的起居室

　　

　　Charles放下正在收拾的物品，轉身拾起放在桌上的手機，看著螢幕的來電顯示，他眉心微擰。說不上來為何有點猶豫，但他還是趕緊滑開手機接來電。

　　

　　「Hello？」他的視線望向門扉半開的房間，帶點憂慮。

　　『還順利嗎？』

　　「呃……」搔搔頭，「有一點狀況。」

　　『什麼意思？』

　　「達爾文今天都不吃不喝，牠可能誤以為你拋棄牠了。」他邊說邊走進房間，「現在躲在你床舖底下，怎麼喊都不出來。」嘆氣。

　　

　　Charles蹲下，往床底望過去，只見虎斑貓幽幽地瞅了過來，並虛弱地朝著他輕輕地喵了一聲，聽起來很受傷。

　　

　　「本來我打算下課後來陪牠，之後就回家，不過看來如果我沒留下來過夜的話，牠可能心情會更差。」Charles趴下，與虎斑貓的視線平視，後者虛弱地拍了拍尾巴，然後把視線轉開。

　　

　　當時撿到虎斑貓時，Charles以他的專業來判斷，貓科不像犬科，後者親人又黏人，貓科通常較獨立也比較獨行俠的個性，所以將虎斑貓放在數學老師家時，Charles認為這一人一貓應該相處的不錯——兩者都喜歡有各自的隱私及空間，況且事實證明，他們真的相處的十分融洽。

　　不過Charles不知道的是，原來這隻與數學老師住了幾個月的小貓是如此親人。雖然自己常來這裡叨擾，但並沒有留下來住宿過夜，並不是那麼清楚虎斑貓與數學老師之間的互動，看來，他現在真的得負起那一半的撫養權責任，好好地頂替數學老師不在的這周、身為家長所需要做的所有事——包括安慰、安撫『愛情結晶』。

　　

　　『你能把電話給牠嗎？』

　　「什麼？」

　　『把電話湊過去一點，我跟高斯說說話。』

　　

　　生物老師沒養過寵物，他實在不確定寵物是否真的能理解人類的語言，但根據他的腦中資料庫顯示，如果動物與人類關係緊密的話，有些動物確實會對熟悉的人的聲音、言語做出回應。

　　他盡力靠向床底，並且將持手機的手伸進其間，試著引起虎斑貓的注意及牠的好奇。Charles不確定Erik是否開始說話，但他注意到虎斑貓轉過頭來，好奇地盯著手機看，接著牠擺了擺尾巴，突然對著手機喵嗚了幾聲，像是在回應手機另一端的人的話似的。

　　虎斑貓稍微爬行過來，這讓Charles有些喜出望外，牠蹭了蹭Charles的手機，之後牠爬出床底，頭也不回地走向牠的用餐處，開始啃食Charles為牠準備的晚餐。

　　

　　「哇喔，達爾文去吃飯了。」他緩緩起身，並對著手機開心地說著，「你跟牠說了些什麼？」

　　『沒什麼。』

　　「又是什麼你們之間的小秘密嗎？」大概因為搞定了孩子的事，讓Charles龍心大悅，只是隨口揶揄了聽筒另一邊的人。

　　『我跟高斯說別讓你太辛苦。』

　　愣，「什麼？」生物老師超級優秀的腦袋迴路突然無法判斷那句話的意思。

　　『就只是跟牠說要乖乖聽媽媽的話。』

　　

　　生物老師正努力地用大腦計算、分析、推敲說話從不拐彎抹角的數學老師所說的話……喔，是的，就是字面上的意思啊。

　　

　　『你之前不是自稱孩子的媽？』

　　「呃，對。嗯……」一時之間不確定要怎麼回覆如直球般的言語，「對了，你家客房還沒整理，我先去打掃一下。」

　　『沒關係，你就睡我房間吧？』

　　「啊？這樣好嗎？」

　　『高斯有時晚上會溜進我房間，所以床上有人牠可能也比較安心。』

　　

　　一切都是為了孩子著想。

　　Charles倚著門扉，邊看著虎斑貓啃完牠的貓糧，邊跟數學老師有一搭沒一搭地閒聊，剛抵達的頭一天就立刻遵守約定打電話過來，Charles略微感動。

　　掛上電話後，他伸了個懶腰，決定先回家拿幾件換洗衣物，看來這星期都需要住在Erik家了。雖然有一點擔心，但Raven一個人在家應該沒問題，況且他早些時候跟Raven提及自己或許需要暫時住在此處時，Raven根本就是開心地歡呼起來。

　　他準備離開所倚之處時，眼角餘光恰巧瞄到床底下、因虎斑貓鑽出來而被推擠出來的物品。Charles走了過去，想將這些物品再度推進床底，而意外地看見幾本過期雜誌在盒子之中。

　　好奇心推使他想翻閱——從雜誌封面看來並不是男士們會偷偷藏起來、意淫使用的情色刊物。腦中突然出現惡魔與天使的對話，前者用言語誘惑自己只是稍微翻開一下沒什麼大不了的，後者則是緊張地警告自己不要隨便動別人的物品。

　　兩者拔河，Charles難得屈服在好奇心的驅使之下。他告訴自己，只翻開一頁就好！當他翻閱最上層的那本雜誌，並發現裡頭有熟悉的身影照片時，他驚愕地眨了眨眼。Emma Frost穿著相當性感、布料少的可憐但並不會讓人覺得她看起來淫蕩，反倒是巧妙地展現出她誘人又美麗的神情。接著Charles看見Emma Frost勾著一名男性，後者裸背且背向攝影師，照片中有男性的側臉，而Emma Frost則刻意用頭靠在男性的精實臂膀上。照片下方印有男性模特兒的藝名：Magneto。

　　如發現新大陸，Charles又多翻了幾頁，發現攝影師似乎非常懂得女性們的喜好，攝影師將這位『Magneto』拍攝之好，根本是費洛蒙爆表！Charles忍不住嘴角上揚，並愉悅地笑了笑，喃喃自語。

　　

　　「難怪google不到你的雜誌照片，你用藝名嘛！」

　　

　　沉浸在翻閱雜誌照片的Charles並沒有注意到，虎斑貓走進房間，倚靠在他的腿邊，閉起眼，放鬆地享受Charles的體溫。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　2015/04/19 Sun Erik Lehnsherr的起居室

　　

　　Erik盡可能以最快的速度衝回家。一來是這一周的小出差讓他頗疲憊，二來是他有點擔心虎斑貓的狀況，雖然每天電話中都從Charles的報告裡聽到虎斑貓不在自己的照顧之下依舊活潑亂跳。

　　心裡的感覺相當複雜，Charles能好好照料虎斑貓，他對此充滿感激及感動，不過若是想像原先那頭超級黏自己的小傢伙，若待自己回家後，小傢伙完全不理自己會的話——獨立自主是好事——甚至改黏生物老師，那麼Erik多少有點吃味。

　　他思索著，那一人一貓在自己離開前以及離開後前幾天都展現出他們的失落與不捨，雖然偶爾會覺得自己是否被麥芽糖黏到，但細想起來自己還挺享受被需要的感覺——僅限於Charles Xavier與虎斑貓。不過短短七天，這兩者或許成長了，想到此，心裡真是百感交集。

　　他推開門後，首先迎接他的是虎斑貓的喵喵聲，他把行李放下，解開外套掛在一旁，並發現虎斑貓站在桌上有點躊躇，似乎不確定是否要跳下桌立刻去蹭男人的腿。可能出差的這幾天，讓小貓對自己產生了些許疏離感。

　　

　　「嘿，親愛的。」看著猶豫不絕的小貓，男人忍不住笑了出來，決定主動出擊，逕自往起居室的桌子走去。

　　「你回來啦？」

　　

　　男人才走了兩步，廚房傳來驚呼聲，在這裡暫時定居的生物老師從門扉中探出頭來，臉上掛著雀躍的笑容。接著生物老師立刻衝出廚房，快速地朝著數學老師的方向大步邁進，後者一時之間反應不及，就被前者撲了上來。生物老師非常開心地、大方地給了數學老師一個大大地擁抱。

　　不確定怎樣的回應比較恰當，在腦子當機兩秒後，Erik只好伸出手，略顯僵硬地拍了拍這有點熟的同事的背，他確實不怎麼習慣受到如此熱情的歡迎，。

　　但不討厭。他微笑。

　　

　　「太好了，你回來了。」

　　「嗯。」男人點點頭，並感覺到對方的呼吸噴在自己的頸項肌膚上，「辛苦你了。」安撫加上鼓勵意味地拍拍對方的背。

　　「喵嗚。」虎斑貓終於跳下桌，並走到男人腳邊，用身體蹭著他，並用尾巴勾了勾他的腿。

　　「我好想念你煮的義大利麵。」生物老師抬起頭，嘴饞的表情赤裸地顯現著。

　　

　　沒想到剛回到家居然還得下廚餵飽別人，雖然覺得哪裡怪怪的，但數學老師只是無奈地歎了口氣，很快就恢復起精神。不忘碎念生物老師幾句，再走進廚房裡準備晚餐。男人轉頭，看見去幫自己提行李箱的Charles的身影，以及繞在他身邊的虎斑貓，突然發現自己的憂慮有點多餘——這一人一貓，仍舊與之前相同，沒有自己不行。

　　Erik嘴角勾起微微弧度，轉身，他打開冰箱搜刮食材。

　　

　　※※※

　　2015/04/19 Sun Erik Lehnsherr的起居室及書房

　　

　　飽餐一頓後的生物老師與虎斑貓悠閒地躺在沙發上。數學老師家沒有電視，所以飯後運動就是看看期刊、玩玩桌遊或是一同下棋。由於Erik還有點疲累，Charles決定今天放過他一馬，就不拖著他下棋了。

　　正思索著要做些什麼事來打發消化時間時，他想起之前把一款新桌遊放在Erik的書房裡，他趕緊起身，往書房前進。

　　而Erik此刻正在為彼此添倒葡萄酒，兩杯酒方落在起居室的桌上之際，書房就傳來大叫，Erik下意識地以為書房出現了什麼可怕的昆蟲。放下酒杯及歪著頭的虎斑貓，他趕緊走到書房去。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」男人眉心微皺，並快速地掃過整個書房的概況——乾淨又有秩序，就跟房子的主人一樣。

　　

　　Charles轉過頭來，臉上先是一陣慘白又立刻染上些許因微怒而產生的緋紅。他手指向一個模型：正十七邊型的立體模型，雖然只是用可拆解式原木棒組成，但確實是非常巧奪天工又驚人的小小成就。

　　

　　「啊……」數學老師難得語塞。

　　「你拆了我的DNA模型，然後組成這個？」湛藍色的雙眸閃著受傷的滋味。

　　「Charles，對不起。」道歉好像有點來不及，「那天我跟朋友在做正十七邊型的立體模型競賽，原木棒不夠用，所以我就……」

　　「把我擺在你家的DNA模型拆了？」倒抽一口氣。

　　「聽著，我很抱歉……」

　　「你贏了嗎？」生物老師雙手交叉於胸前，語氣還是帶著不友善。

　　「算是贏了。」聳肩。

　　「不幸中的大幸。」Charles生著悶氣走出書房，與Erik擦肩而過。

　　

　　這是第一次Erik真心感到內疚。

　　

　　※※※

　　2015/04/20 Mon 教師辦公室

　　

　　「Moira，你們今天會去吃泰國菜嗎？」Charles咬著筆尾，抬頭問坐在對面的地科老師。

　　「嗯？你想跟嗎？」她好奇地睜大眼睛，「今天沒有愛心便當？」語畢，她看見Charles撇了嘴，鼻子動了動，似乎對這句話感到不悅。

　　「我今天想吃泰國菜。」他低下頭，繼續查看學生交上來的報告。

　　「你們小倆口吵架了？」地科老師壓低音量，但忍不住地壞笑。

　　「我跟他只是同事。」撇清關係。

　　「怎麼？你在他行李裡發現女性內衣？」

　　「Erik就算偷吃也會把嘴巴擦乾淨的。」反駁，他抬頭彷彿帶著對自家人的驕傲的眼神回視著好友——雖然這種驕傲有點奇怪。

　　「他前男友還是前女友衝來家裡要他負責？」

　　「就說了Erik沒那種藕斷絲連的關係。」雙手交叉於胸前，對於這點他胸有成竹。

　　她邪惡地瞇起眼，嘴角勾起惡魔尾巴般的弧度，道：「難道是那個？」

　　「什麼？」疑惑。

　　「他又把你綁起來，然後吃光你的薯片？」

　　「沒有。」他沒好氣，「等等，你怎麼知道這件事？」

　　「Erik真的很壞，把人綁在床上怎麼只是吃薯片而已。」她也為Charles抱不平，「至少也要這樣跟那樣。」

　　「什麼這樣那樣，妳在說什麼！」似乎意識到整個對話往莫名其妙的方向發展，Charles心中的警鈴大作。

　　「難道是他故意不做安全措施？」美麗的地科老師驚訝地用手輕掩住嘴。

　　「妳扯太遠了！」原本還懶得解釋的生物老師趕緊出聲制止對方天馬行空的想像力，「他拆了我的DNA模型去做他的正十七邊形立體模型！」

　　

　　沉默。

　　

　　「就這點兒事？」Moira垂下肩瞬間感覺八卦索然無味——更貼切的說，是她為這兩位同事感到惋惜。

　　「這可不是一點點的事啊！」生物老師認真地回嘴。

　　

　　Charles欲張口繼續跟Moira訴說他認為這件事為何值得他生氣的原因、脈絡之時，Moira已經翻了個白眼，並順口諷刺友人太過幼稚。也在此刻，突然間有人敲了教室辦公室的門，午休時間還沒出去吃飯的老師們同時抬頭望向門邊，與此同時，有些人三三兩兩地走出辦公室，但也不忘多看陌生人一眼。

　　

　　「Charles Xavier？」陌生人怯生生地詢問著。

　　「我是。」Charles站起來，並朝著陌生人走過去。

　　「有人要我把這個給你。」對方遞出Pizza盒，而Charles臉上寫滿問號。

　　「我沒點Pizza。」

　　「不用付錢，已經付清了，我只是負責送來給你。」將盒子交給生物老師後，這位陌生人隨即離開。

　　

　　Moira看著Charles捧著Pizza盒回來，後者臉上盡是疑惑。她迫不及待地催促著Charles趕緊打開，乾脆大家就分著這塊Pizza當午餐。

　　而打開盒子之時，Charles睜大了雙眼，一旁的Moira也愣了一下，但她隨及反應過來，並拿起手機拍下：Pizza上頭用M&M巧克力拼出了『Sorry』字樣。

　　Charles咬了咬下唇，看了身邊的友人一眼。

　　

　　「等會兒打個電話給他。」Moira用手肘推了推他，溫柔地笑著。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天Bing離開台灣，朝倫敦出發，希望他一切順利。另外，這回是Bing想的梗！


	5. Chapter 5

　　2015/06/19 Fri Charles Xavier的公寓

　　

　　Raven倚在沙發上，看著自家兄長不斷進出房間與起居室，同時不斷地更換不同的衣服並要求她幫忙選定一套合適的西裝。她無奈地翻了個白眼，在心中暗想著，當Hank陪自己去逛街買衣服時，是不是也跟現在的自己有相同的情緒？

　　難怪陪女人逛街的男人總是不斷地稱讚女伴，並且狗腿地說對方不論挑選哪一件都相當適合她——前提是趕緊挑選完畢刷卡結帳走人吧！

　　她知道陪同別人出席婚禮不是隨便的事，衣服也該端莊得體，不搶新娘風采卻同時能展現出個人獨特的魅力。稍等，她現在是在幫兄長挑選合適的西裝，基本上Charles Xavier不管穿什麼衣服都不會搶走新娘的鎂光燈——除非他認為回歸自然的光裸去赴宴也是得體大方的表現。

　　正當她的兄長從房間第——算了，她不想去算總共幾次——不知道幾次走出來告訴她，他決定要選某套西裝了。Raven當下真想跪下來感謝老天。但她擔心兄長此刻準備轉身去挑選哪雙皮鞋適合西裝，喔，真是夠了，她決定要跟兄長好好談談。

　　

　　「Charles，你是去參加婚禮又不是參加選美。」她從沙發上起身，走到兄長面前，幫他整理領子。

　　「Raven，我是受到Erik的邀請去參加的。」對此，她挑眉望著兄長，後者假裝不理會她的質疑，「我穿的是否得體也會影響到他的名聲。」

　　「你們又不是在結婚證書上蓋章的伴侶，你姓Xavier，他姓Lehnsherr，用你們的話來說：『我們只是有點熟的同事』。」Raven模仿著Erik的皺眉的表情壓低嗓子說話。

　　「話不是這麼說……」

　　「話就是這樣說！」她突然有點怨憤地把領帶拉緊，同時也打斷了兄長的發言，然後她趕緊鬆開領帶，清清喉嚨，道：「Charles，你該看清事實。」

　　「什麼事實？」呼吸道得到自由，他必須為了自己的生命耐心地聽妹妹表達自己的意見。

　　「接下來的兩分鐘，你都不準插嘴，要讓我把話講完。」她認真的藍眸子望進兄長的琉璃色裡，後者勉強地點點頭，她滿意地開始她的論點：「首先呢，全世界只有你跟Erik Lehnsherr認為彼此是『有點熟的同事』。不，可能只有你這樣想，喔，別插嘴，我還沒說完。Charles，你一個聰明人對於某些顯而易見的事反而反應遲鈍。你沒想過為什麼Erik會借你《平面國》然後你每次都忘了還他，他還不動怒？為什麼Erik願意收留你在路上撿到的小貓，還認份地擔任起飼主的角色與責任？

　　「為什麼Erik要把公寓的備份鑰匙給一個『只是有點熟的同事』？你三天兩頭就去他家吃飯，他還是乖乖地幫你準備食物？關心你的健康，每天中午還幫你帶便當？眾所皆知Erik Lehnsherr有潔癖，他家裡有貓，但他的身上一根貓毛都找不到，你覺得這樣的人會容忍你在他床上睡抑或你躺在他的沙發上吃爆米花、薯片？然後他還帶你去參加其實他根本懶得去參加的婚禮，只因為你說很久沒去參加喜氣洋洋的場合？」

　　「你不覺得以一個『只是有點熟的同事』的定義來說，以上那些行為都有點過頭了嗎？」她深呼吸，順便換口氣，「以上的問題你當然每一個都可以找到各種藉口或理由，但Charles……」她伸手戳了戳兄長的左邊胸口，「你該捫心自問，你是沒有理解Erik的行為，還是害怕說破了彼此關係就破滅？」

　　

　　被一連串的問題轟炸，即便Charles優秀的大腦處理的不錯，但也一時之間啞口無言。是的，到底是自己沒察覺到，還是假裝這不過是一種情調？

　　她伸手，撫了撫兄長白皙的臉龐，接著輕輕地在他額上落吻。

　　

　　「你們遲早得把話說開。」她抱了抱他，「放心，我相信你們都可以處理的當。」

　　「講的我們好像會分手一樣。」他沒好氣地笑了笑，故意調侃自己。

　　「才不會，我比較怕你們會直接車震結果錯過婚禮。」伶牙俐齒地反駁著。

　　

　　※※※

　　2015/06/20 Sat Emma Frost的婚禮現場

　　

　　當Charles進入婚禮現場時，他不得不打從心底佩服Ms. Frost的交際手腕，雖然來的人並不多，但大多是政商名流，部份人則是她多年合作的同事，以及她正準備往電影界發展，所以有不少電影人也在現場。雖然他應對各方人士的關心及詢問都相當適切得體，但已經許久沒有參與如此的社交活動，確實讓Charles有一點感到頭暈腦脹。

　　而現在輪到新娘準備要丟捧花的時間，所以Charles很識相的離開眾女性們的爭搶範圍，以便被傷及無辜。他隨手拿了杯香檳，走向躲在角落不怎麼想跟人類談話、渾身發散著『閒人勿近』氣息的同伴。

　　有意思的是，Charles發現當自己走到Erik身邊時，他才真正的感覺到放鬆——他也參加過各種不同的社交場合，並非不適應，只是他想找個地方喘口氣，而意外的是，Erik那逼人離開的氣場卻是讓Charles感覺輕鬆自在的安全舒適的港灣。

　　他站在Erik面前，後者那藍色偏綠的雙眸直勾勾地望著他，嘴裡可能碎唸著Charles別喝太多之類的叮囑。

　　

　　「還好嗎？」男人開口，似乎對於Charles的恍神有些擔憂。

　　「喔，還可以。」Charles趕緊以笑容帶過自己的閃神。

　　

　　男人伸手，輕輕地撫了撫Charles的背，像是安慰，更像愛撫。而此刻Charles腦中卻閃過Raven的言語，選在此刻『攤牌』可能略顯詭異，不過Charles希望他能趕緊把事情、情緒都釐清，對彼此都是種解脫——至少他如此認為。

　　

　　「Erik，有些事情我想跟你談談。」表情認真。

　　

　　男人抬眼望了望不遠處正在調整丟捧花距離的新娘，或許心想著，此時此刻雖然不宜談私事，不過現在應該沒有人會把聚光燈放在他們身上，於是他點點頭，示意對方說下去。

　　

　　搔搔頭，生物老師有點尷尬地開口：「我最近在想，以『有點熟的同事』的定義來說，我們好像都不合格？」言詞婉轉，但他確定Erik聽的懂意思。

　　「所以你想問我們到底是什麼關係？」數學老師又丟來他最擅長的一記直球。

　　

　　Charles尷尬地點了點頭。而此刻剛好有驚呼聲傳了過來，但兩人並沒有多花一秒鐘的心思回頭張望——他們的注意力在彼此身上。

　　Erik輕輕地呼出口氣，接著深呼吸。

　　

　　「我對你的看法不是普通的同事……」

　　

　　Erik話還沒說完，Charles就突然看見有東西飛進自己的視線，接著他發現原來有不明物體就那樣大剌剌地飛了過來砸中Erik的頭。Charles眼明手快，趁那物體以彈跳之姿準備彈去他處或者跌落地板之前，他趕緊將其接住。

　　Erik或許咒罵了什麼，但當他回過神來時，他瞅見眼前的Charles似乎有點驚魂未定地抱著Emma的捧花。轉頭，他望向丟捧花的地點，並看見不遠處的美麗新娘正對他露出意味深長的微笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　2015/06/20 Sat Emma Frost的婚禮舞會

　　

　　捧花事件結束之前，Charles與Erik幾乎找不到獨處的時間，他們忙著應付來自不同人的問候及準備要移動到室內去參與婚禮舞會。一直等到新郎新娘的第一隻舞結束後，他們有默契地移動到某處，並肩站著望著舞池的男女們，輕啜著彼此手上的香檳。

　　

　　「所以？」Charles先發難，「你還沒說完。」提醒。

　　「你知道我家的Wifi密碼嗎？」天外飛來一個莫名其妙的問題。

　　

　　Charles挑眉，他當然知道密碼，密碼是……他愣了一下，想起Erik家中的Wifi名稱是『Erik Lehnsherr』——他還嘲諷Erik是個自大無聊的傢伙，誰會把家裡的Wifi名稱命名為自己的名字呢？

　　而密碼是……

　　

　　「Charles？」男人的低沉的嗓音正在提醒著他。

　　

　　密碼是……

　　生物老師的嘴角勾起弧度，漾著微微害羞的情緒。

　　密碼是：Charles Xavier

　　

　　「想跳舞嗎？」數學老師放下酒杯，伸手邀約。

　　「我不跳女步。」生物老師回答著，笑容燦爛。

　　「沒問題，我跳。」接過生物老師的手，他們在眾人的注目之下走進舞池。

　　

　　Charles感覺到Erik的掌心溫度，他們不是頭一次如此接近，卻是第一次Charles希望彼此的手永遠都不要鬆開。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　「話說我真的沒感覺到你在追我。」有點抱怨。

　　「那只能說你的反應比較遲鈍。」沒好氣地回覆。

　　「這樣我好吃虧啊！還沒感覺到戀愛的甜蜜就要進入老夫老妻的世界。」他嘟嘴。

　　「我倒是覺得這還不錯。」聳肩。

　　「為什麼？」帶點好奇的懷疑。

　　「我們可以跳過曖昧不明的時段，直接進入重心。」男人的語意不明。

　　「哈？」歪頭。

　　「是夫妻的話，就能行使夫妻之實。」他勾起淺笑，壞心地。

　　「你技術有好到我會原諒你跳過我沒享受到的戀愛滋味嗎？」不服輸地回嘴。

　　「歡迎你『親身感受』看看。」曖昧。

　　

　　

　　

　　【FIN】

　　

　　後記：

　　謝謝大家看到最後。其實就像一開頭說的，我並沒有那麼想要續寫校園AU這系列，不過由於不少人都想知道到底數學老師與生物老師後來怎麼了？所以，Bing丟給我的男模數學老師是壓死我的最後一根稻草(?)，於是我想了想，好吧，為了寫Bing想看的男模數學老師，就再寫一篇校園AU吧！

　　同時也把有點傻傻呆呆但深愛彼此的兩位老師的感情給告個段落，接下來就沒有我的事囉，請兩位老師好好地享受你們的甜蜜世界吧！

　　不過話說回來，男模部份的描寫有點少……哎呀，別管那麼多了，重點是這兩人終於跨過那條線，快樂的在一起了！嗯？你說他們之後的同居生活？啊哈哈哈哈，會有嗎？(溜走)

　　關於wifi密碼這梗，很抱歉我已經忘了是從哪聽來的。大意是某次有個人在某地方蹭wifi，結果無意間看到了有個wifi叫做『Erik』，他就打了『Charles』，沒想到居然連上了！這事讓我覺得太可愛了，所以我就擅自拿來用了|||| 大家千萬不要去數學老師家蹭wifi，那可不是給你用的喔！XDDD


End file.
